Up the Ante
by Mana6
Summary: They've been playing this game for years, it had to come to a head one day." Speculation for a certain spoiler and promo for "Let Them Eat Cake." Do not read if you haven't read spoilers. You've been warned.


Title: Up the Ante  
Author: Mana  
Rating: Very Mild M  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Pairing: House/Cuddy  
Spoilers: Spoiler fic based on upcoming spoilers for "Let Them Eat Cake."  
Summary: "They've been playing this game for years, it had to come to a head one day." Spoilers speculation for a certain spoiler for "Let Them Eat Cake." Don't read if you haven't read any spoilers. You've been warned!  
Authors Notes: This is my first Huddy fic and I would really like to hear what you guys think! Please R&R

"You're not stopping me for medical reasons. You're stopping me, because you have the hots for me," House said triumphantly, pointing his cane at her, as if he had just solved the world's greatest mystery.

Cuddy stood up from her crouched position on the floor, her eyes sparkling with defiance, "You're still here because YOU have the hots for ME." Her retort is confident as they step towards each other.

He leans in ever so slightly, tilting his head as the sarcastic jab flows from his mouth, "Evidenced by the fact that I'm the one who moved into your office."

She can't believe his audacity. "It's the biggest office. And I'm not the one who destroyed--" He interrupts her before she can finish the sentence.

"Why are you dressed like that? Why do you try so hard to get my attention?" He takes a step closer to her. "Are you screwing with me?"

Pulling herself up to her full height, she steps into him, too close to be professional, but he doesn't step back "Are you screwing with ME?" She completely expects him to back down. He surprises her though, in a way only he can ever do.

"Depends on your answer."

His eyes burn into hers and she succumbs and stares back. He will not win this war. She won't let him. Time seems to stretch, paralyzed in response to the heat in the room. Her breath comes in shallow bursts, and she takes comfort in noticing that his breathing is almost as erratic. What is this game they are playing? Who will be the first to crack? She knows that she is attracted to him, just as much as she knows he is attracted to her. It isn't a hidden fact. They've been playing this game for years, it had to come to a head one day.

"What do you want my answer to be?" She finds herself answering, suprised at the husky quality of her voice.

He grins, a look that is both unsettling and seductive at the same time. She opens her mouth to ask him what is so funny when she feels it. A slight pressure on her breast. Shocked, she looks down to see that his hand, is in fact resting on her breast. The heat radiates from his palm and she is mortified when she feels her nipple respond to the much wanted attention. His grin only widens at the blush creeping up her neck.  
'Oh no,' she thinks. 'This will not end here.' Taking a step closer to him, she sees his eyes widen and the pressure of his hand increases slightly. She smirks and reaches around, cupping his ass with her hand. She congratulates herself as she sees his smug demeanor falter.  
She should have known, though, that he wouldn't end it there. Her breath hitches as she sees a predatory gleam appear in his eyes, the vivid blue darkening slightly as he reaches around and puts his hand on her ass. One-upping her, he squeezes slightly, and she feels that familiar heat spread through her belly.

What a sight they must make, standing so incredibly close, his hands full of her, and her empty hand hanging dead in between them.

His eyes bore into hers, and she has to admit, it is one of the most erotic moments of her life, and neither of them are naked or writhing. The silence surrounds them, and she realizes there is only one way to truly up the ante. He must have noticed the change in her breathing, because he swallows hard, his Adam's apple bobbing gently. She reaches her hand up, pausing for a moment to steel her courage, before resting it gently on the fly of his pants.

His breath hitches and she feels him stirring beneath her. Swallowing hard, she keeps her gaze firmly aligned with his, silently telling him that she is in this until the end; that he won't win this without a fight.

Suddenly, his demeanor completely changes, and he takes another step towards her, forcing her to take a step back. He pushes her back, until she can't go back anymore as the coolness of the wall seeps through her thin black top. Her heart beats against her chest so hard, she fears it may just leap out and attack him. She's seen this look in his eyes before, but it's been so long, and never fully directed at her. It is the look he gets when he's completely focussed on something, his entire being relating only to that subject. She shivers at the thought that he is fully focussed on her.

She stops breathing as his head inches forward, his lips parting slightly. Feeling his hot, ragged, breath against her lips, she sags against the wall, her grip on him lessening. He doesn't seem to care as his grasp on her tightens until he's squeezing and manipulating her breast and ass. She feels like she may explode and he hasn't even kissed her yet. She moans slightly, her eyes slipping shut as she bites her bottom lip.

That seems to be the catalyst as he crashes his lips to hers, groaning against her greedy mouth. She opens her lips to him, and sucks in a breath through her nose as his tongue clashes against hers. She moans against him and he grinds against her hand, still between them.

A noise shatters the silence, and they break apart looking like two guilty teenagers caught in the backseat of a Chevy. She looks up and her gaze falls on Wilson standing just inside the door. He clears his throat again, and lifts his hand up to his lips, concealing the ever growing grin that is threatening to spill onto his face.

House looks back at Cuddy before turning to Wilson, "What?" He asks, his voice gruff and deep, annoyed that they were interrupted.

Wilson huffs out a chuckle. "I was just stopping by to see if you wanted company for lunch, but looks like you are a bit busy." He turns around to leave, looking over his shoulder for a moment at the two dishelveled doctors. "I'll leave you to it, then." Shaking his head, he leaves before his laughter can completely over take him. As he passes by the window, he sees his two friends looking at each other and Cuddy takes a single step towards him. Wilson turns and continues down the hall, leaving the two in peace.

"Dr. Wilson," Taub says as he turns the corner to head down the hall. "Have you seen Dr. House? We've got the test results back."

Wilson stops, blocking Taub's way. "Yeah, he's a bit busy at the moment though. Let me see if I can help."

Taub shrugs and hands Wilson the file, following him back the way he had come. Neither of them notice the blinds to House's office snap shut.

The End.


End file.
